


LAWYER FOR HIRE

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: If you all read my story, SUMMER LOVIN, you know it had three separate stories with returning charactors in them. I decided to post the forth story by itself. Once again you will see returning original Charactors but a totally different story. It brings up parts to the other stories you will all recognize. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this final story.





	LAWYER FOR HIRE

**Author's Note:**

> If you all read my story, SUMMER LOVIN, you know it had three separate stories with returning charactors in them. I decided to post the forth story by itself. Once again you will see returning original Charactors but a totally different story. It brings up parts to the other stories you will all recognize. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this final story.

Starsky glanced out the window of the squad room watching the down pour. He was nursing a cup of coffee and trying to wake up. It had been their long weekend and he wished they had called in this morning. It was going to be a day of going through a pile of case folders they had been putting off and he was not in the mood.

He closed his eyes and thought about the previous night. The long back rub Hutch had given him had turned into something very sensual. Feeling his lover’s body rubbing against his back then moving down to his neither regions rimming and loving him…making him moan…

“Daydreaming?” Hutch whispered in his ear.

Starsky jumped and almost dropped his cup.

Hutch grinned and cleared his throat. “I hope I was in that daydream.”

Starsky looked down and blushed. “That obvious, huh?”

“Wipe the drool off your chin.” Hutch chuckled and walked back to his side of the desk and started to go through a few of the manila folders.

 

Starsky brought his hand up to his face then realized his partner was joking. He walked over to the coffee pot and filled his cup. Then he walked over to fill Hutch’s. After he replaced the carafe he sat down across from Hutch. “I’m not in the mood for this, ya know?”

“I know. But we have to get this done. We’re way behind on these. Dobey will have our hides if we don’t get these done today. By lunch we should be through all of them. Maybe we can take off early today.” Hutch took a drink of coffee.

“I hope so.” Starsky picked up a few “What did Dobey want to see us about?”

“Don’t know. He’s at a meeting right now. He said sometime after lunch he’ll be back.”

“Oh, man.” Starsky threw the folders down. “There goes going home early.”

“How do you figure that?” Hutch chuckled.

“If Dobey has to see us after lunch, that means we don’t go home early.”

“Starsk, we don’t have a case...”

“Give it time, he’ll make sure we do.” Starsky picked a folder up and started to go through it.

Hutch shook his head and smiled. “It’s all your fault, you know.”

“How’s it my fault?” Starsky gave him a puzzled look.

“Well, if you weren’t daydreaming all the time and got some work done; we’d be out of here before he got back.”

“If you knew what I was daydreaming about; you’d want to join me.” Starsky smirked as he took another sip of coffee.

Hutch grinned as he flipped through the folder in his hands. He took out a paper and signed his name on it. Then replaced it and continued looking through the rest of the papers in the file. He put it on a pile he had started next to his typewriter.

“See? I got through four already. All they needed was to be was signed by one of us.” He looked at his sulking partner. “Aw come on, babe. I’ll tell you what. For lunch, we’ll go to Huggy’s and I’ll treat you to the biggest steak he has. Deal?” He saw the smile form on his partner’s face.

“Deal.”

The phone rang.

“Detective Hutchinson.” He smiled “Bobby! Hey, what’s going on? You are? Uh huh...okay, sure. Hey, why don’t you meet us at say...” He looked at his watch.”Eleven thirty at Huggy’s? You know where it is? Okay, we’ll see you then.” He hung the phone up.

“He’s in town?” Starsky smiled.

“Yeah. He said he had business here. He wants to talk to us about something.”

“Let me guess...Jaime is pregnant and she is gonna name the baby after me this time?”

“Fat chance, Gordo.” Hutch laughed. “It’ll be great seeing him again. We haven’t seen him since after the wedding.”

“Weddings...” Starsky bit his lower lip and smiled.

 

Hutch smiled back. He remembered that day. Starsky had been so surprised Hutch had arranged a ‘wedding’ for them outside in that beautiful walnut grove Bobby and Jaime had held their wedding reception in. Even though they didn’t have a paper saying they were married; in their hearts they were and in the eyes of their friends and family they were. “Yeah, babe. That was a great day, wasn’t it?”

“The best.” Starsky signed a paper in a folder and placed it with the pile Hutch had. “Let’s get going on these. If Bobby is in town, that means we need to celebrate.” He smiled as he got up to refill his coffee cup. He looked around at the empty squad room, bent down, and gave Hutch a kiss on the cheek. Then he whispered in his ear. “Maybe later we can relive our honeymoon.” He grinned as he headed for the coffee pot.

Hutch cleared his throat. He smiled and blushed as he placed another file on top of the growing pile.

 

****************************

Both men walked into the darkened bar, glancing around, looking for their friend. Starsky spotted him in a booth in the corner.

“Greetings to the dynamic duo. Business or lunch?” Huggy said as he walked over to them.

“Hi, Hug. Meeting that guy over there.” Starsky pointed in the corner of the bar. “Bring us a couple of beers and three of your biggest steaks with all the trimmings. Put it on his tab.” Starsky smiled at Hutch.

Huggy looked at Hutch. “You must have promised the boy steak. What was the bribe?”

“Getting a mound of paperwork done.”

“Figured it was something like that. Three mega steak dinners and two beers coming right up, gentlemen.” Huggy headed to the kitchen.

Starsky and Hutch made their way over to Bobby.

“Hey? You don’t know where we could find us a hot shot lawyer who never loses a case, do you?” Starsky chuckled. “What’s the matter? Too bright in here for ya?”

Bobby looked up. He had his sunglasses on and a bottle of whiskey, which was half gone. He smiled. “It’s about time you two got here. I thought I would be drinking alone.”

Starsky patted him on the back and pushed him over as he slid into the booth. “Not a chance.”

“You guys done for today?” Bobby slurred.

“No, but you are.” Hutch moved the bottle out of their friend’s reach.

“Hey!” Bobby yelled and grabbed for the bottle. He pulled his sunglasses off and glared at Hutch.

“You’re not drinking anymore. We have food coming for you anyway.” Hutch looked right into Bobby’s eyes and Bobby seemed to back off. He sat back and sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Starsky asked. “Something with Jaime?”

“Oh, God no. That’s going great. She’s great. Best thing that ever happened to me.” He smiled and took a sip of his drink. “I’m gonna be a dad again.”

Starsky smiled, “See?” He looked at Hutch, nodded, and winked.

 

Hutch grinned, “Tell me you’re not naming the baby after Starsky.”

Bobby chuckled nervously and shook his head.

“Then why are you drinking yourself under the table at eleven thirty in the morning?” Hutch asked.

“Actually, I started at ten thirty. And if you were being hunted by a mobster who wanted to kill you; you’d be drinking too.” Bobby took another sip.

A waitress brought over their beers. “Food will be right up.” She walked away.

“Say that again?” Starsky looked at Bobby.

“I was stupid. Now I’m being hunted down by a mobster’s goons.”

Does the mobster have a name?” Hutch asked as he took a drink of his beer.

“Labianca. Anthony Labianca.”

Hutch almost choked on his beer.

“Wow, Bob. When you decide you want to play, you play with the big boys.” Starsky looked up at Hutch. He knew this was a bad situation for Bobby.

“Okay. You need to start from the beginning. How did you manage to get mixed up with Tony Labianca in the first place?” Hutch leaned in.

Huggy and a waitress brought over trays loaded with their food. Huggy placed everything on the table.

“When you guys eat lunch, you really eat lunch.” Bobby said.

“Hug? You remember Bobby?”

“How could I forget the nuptials?”

“Nice seeing you again, Huggy. These guys look like they keep you busy.” He looked down, picked up a sautéed onion and popped it into his mouth.

“That’s an understatement. Well, you gentlemen enjoy. I have a bar to run.” He walked toward the kitchen.

Starsky wasted no time diving into his steak. Hutch picked at the trimmings before he cut a piece off. “Okay. Tell us. How is it that you know Labianca?”

“Well, it’s way too involved to talk to you guys about it here.” He looked down.

“Try us.” Starsky said with a mouthful.

Bobby sighed as he started his story. “About two months ago I got a call from Tony. He had heard about me winning a suit against a big company in New York. He asked me to come work for him for a couple months to make up a contract for a new business. He also said he had other stuff he wanted me to look over from the businesses he has now.”

Starsky swallowed what he had in his mouth. “Which are…?”

“Some overseas shipping company. The new one is somewhere in New York. It doesn’t have a name. He didn’t tell me a lot about it. All I know is it has something to do with the business he has now. Shipping parts for tools and machinery.”

Hutch looked at Starsky then back at Bobby. With a slight grin to relax Bobby a bit he said, “So he didn’t like your paragraphs or punctuations?”

Bobby smiled nervously. “I wish it were that simple. I have been working for him for the past three weeks. The further I got into the records of his businesses the more I found out stuff that I probably shouldn’t have seen in the first place. I started gathering information and sort of...storing it. I finished up my contracts for him then I made copies of all the stuff I found out he was doing on the side.” He went to pick up his glass and realized there was no more whiskey left. With a shaky hand he set it down.

“He found out somehow and I got a phone call at my hotel. He...made comments about what he thought I had done. I told him I had done nothing other than his contracts. He told me that getting on his bad side was a mistake. He said he would send some guys over to pick me up so we could discuss it further, that it could be one big misunderstanding. When he hung up; I packed and got the hell out of there. That was two days ago.”

Hutch felt sorry for his friend. He poured a half a glass of whiskey for him. Bobby wasted no time taking a drink. “Where is this information you have?”

“I hid it.”

“Where?” Starsky asked.

“Your place.” Bobby looked up at Hutch who had a puzzled look on his face. “I...uh...remember you telling me about a key. I knew you guys had moved. I figured you still left a spare key hidden.”

Starsky grinned as he downed the last of his beer.

Hutch smiled. “Look. It’s going to be okay. We’ll let Dobey know what is going on too. Let’s go. We’ll figure it out.” He got up and threw some money on the table. Both Starsky and Bobby followed him out of the bar. Hutch made sure there was nobody in cars watching them leave. They got into Starsky’s car.

Starsky drove to their place on the beach. As they got out, Starsky glanced around. Other than a couple people walking along the beach with umbrellas, there was no one suspicious around. They walked into the house.

Hutch drew his gun and walked through the house. Starsky checked the sliding doors and met Hutch in the hall. They both put their guns in their holsters and joined Bobby.

“You guys have a nice place here.” Bobby walked to the window and looked out.

“Thanks.” Hutch said as he went over to the phone. He dialed and waited. “Captain Dobey, please.” He paused. “Yeah, it’s Hutch. We got a little problem and we are going to be late getting back. We’re going to need you to help us on this.” Hutch paused, listening. “Okay. Well, we’re at our place now. Alright, see you soon.” He hung up.

“Dobey’s coming over on his way home. I think we need to involve him in this. He’s been fighting with the Chief and everyone else about this guy since we started on the force. I figure this will be a nice early birthday present for him.” He walked over to where Bobby was. “Where is it?”

Bobby walked over to the stereo system. He got on his knees and reached under it and pulled a folder out. As he got up he almost dropped it and a few papers fell on the floor. Hutch retrieved them. He read through the papers he had picked up and whistled.

Hutch held out his hand for the folder. He walked to the table and sat down. Starsky sat by him. They both looked through it as Bobby strolled up and sat beside them. “Bobby? Do you know what this means?”

“Other than I’m going to be killed by a mobster?”

Starsky patted Bobby on the shoulder. “Not if we can help it.” He smiled.

“I’m glad your confidant.” Bobby laughed nervously.

“This can bring his whole operation down. He’ll be so busy with lawyers and trying to stay out of jail, he won’t have any time for anything else. This is a huge load of info on this guy. How did you get all this without him seeing you?”

“Well, obviously he found out somehow. Guys, I’m not really worried about me anymore. I’m worried about Jaime and my kid.” He put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. “Oh, God, and now she’s pregnant. If anything ever happened to them...” He trailed off.

“Hey?” Hutch touched his arm. “Nothing’s going to happen to your family, okay? We’ll contact the sheriff in town and make sure they’re safe. Let’s talk to Dobey and see what he thinks.

They continued going through the file when they heard a quick knock and the door. Starsky got up and took his gun out as he walked to the window and looked out the blinds. He opened the door and their captain walked in. “It’s a mess out there.” He took off his raincoat and shook it at the front door before hanging it up on the coat rack.

“Hey, Cap’n. Want something to drink?” Starsky asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

“Do you have a soda?”

“Yup. Coke?”

“That’s fine.” Dobey said as he walked to the table.

“Bobby? Nice seeing you again.” He extended his hand to shake Bobby’s.

Hutch cleared his throat. “Uh, we have a bit of news to share with you.”

“I have news for you two also. What’s your news?” Dobey accepted the soda from Starsky as Starsky sat back down at the table.

“Bobby here seems to have hit the mother lode. He was called to do some business contracts for an old friend of yours a couple of weeks back. He came across more than just your average business stuff.” Hutch answered.

“In fact, consider this an early birthday present.” Starsky grinned.

“I’ve had a long day, get to the point.” Dobey looked mildly annoyed.

“Tony Labianca.” Starsky grinned as his superior choked on the soda he had just taken a drink of.

“Labianca?!”

“The one and only.” Hutch held up the file. “He hired Bobby here to write up some random contracts for his new business. Bobby, the great lawyer that he is, sort of ran across this stuff as he was putting together the contracts for him.” He gave the file to his captain. “It not only has when and where the shipments will be; it also has the contents of each one.”

“And a few other nasty little things he was a part of.” Starsky grinned.

They all sat in silence as Dobey went through all the papers one at a time. “How in the hell did you get all of this?” He looked at Bobby.

“My stupid luck.” Bobby answered.

“Stupid luck?” Dobey laughed, “This is a miracle, son! Do you realize we can put this guy away for years! He will never see the light of day for a very, very long time! Good Job!” He patted Bobby on the shoulder. “They’re hiding the stuff in coffee beans on this one. This shipment has to be worth well over ten million alone! Maybe I need to hire you!” Dobey laughed and nudged Bobby.

“Yeah, well, as long as he don’t put me away first.” Bobby gave a nervous smile.

“We got a problem, Cap’n.” Starsky said. “Labianca knows Bobby has something on him. He doesn’t know what, but he knows he has information he shouldn’t have. He’s after Bobby. Maybe his family too.”

Dobey looked down. “Yeah, I figured that.” Dobey sighed. “I’ve been in meetings all morning. He was the main reason for the meetings. That’s what I wanted to talk to you two about. Now that we have this it’s going to make our job and the DA’s job a lot easier.” He smiled at Bobby.

“Jaime and my boy? What’s going to happen to them?” Bobby asked. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“Let me think.” Dobey sat back. “Alright. You’re coming with me. We are going to see the DA with all of this. I need to make a phone call. “He got up, went over to the phone, and dialed.

“What a mess. I should have stayed in Minnesota. It’s quiet. I like quiet these days.” Bobby sighed.

Hutch smiled and shook his head. “Is this the same guy who jumped a creek in a Firebird?”

“Attempted...” Bobby grinned. “You remember that didn’t work out so well.”

All three chuckled. By then Dobey had finished the phone call and walked back over. “Okay, Come on. Let’s go see the DA.” Dobey looked at Starsky and Hutch, “I can’t wait to put that jackass behind bars and throw away the key.” He patted Bobby on the back as they both walked out the door. “Oh, and you two, I expect to see at eight sharp in my office. No excuses! If we are going to have to make a move, it will be tomorrow.” he walked out and closed the door.

“He’s such a charmer.” Starsky grinned. He walked up to Hutch and wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss.

“What was that for?” Hutch cleared his throat and smiled.

“For being mine.” He kissed him again.

“Mm...I love your kisses. You know that?”Hutch pulled him close. “Mm...I love your mouth.” Hutch kissed him again. “Every other part of you too.”

Starsky grinned. “How ‘bout a little afternoon delight?”

“How about I’ll race you to the bedroom.” Hutch pulled away and sprinted down the hall. Starsky ran after him; shedding his clothes as he ran.

As Starsky came through the bedroom door he stopped. Hutch stood by the bed with a slight smile on his face. He was slowly pumping his cock as his pants fell to the floor. Starsky felt shivers go up and down his body. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he pushed his own jeans down and kicked them off. Then he walked over to his lover, got down on his knees, and gently moved Hutch’s hand away as he kissed Hutch’s penis.

Hutch cupped Starsky’s face in his hand. “Thought I’d give you a head start, lover.” 

Starsky licked a drop that had formed on top of Hutch’s cock. He sucked and licked around the crown then took it all the way into his mouth.

Hutch moaned and ran his hand through his lover’s hair. He felt his partner pull his mouth off and whimpered at the loss.

“Lay down.”

Hutch obeyed. He moved to the center of the bed and laid on his back. He watched Starsky climb up his body. He looked like a big, dark, sexy cat. Feeling his lover in his arms was like heaven to him. He rubbed his hands up and down Starsky’s back and cupped the warm globes of his ass as he kissed him.

Starsky started kissing Hutch on his face and neck. As he moved down he nibbled one of Hutch’s hard nubs and grinned when he heard Hutch moan. Moving lower he kissed and licked his stomach and then lay between his legs. He grabbed Hutch’s already hard cock and sucked and licked around the phallus.

He sucked and licked up and down the back of Hutch’s cock and finally took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking it deep into his throat.

Hutch cried out as he ran his hands through the curly hair. “Oh, God...Starsk!” He lifted his head up and looked down at his lover taking him. He watched as Starsky sucked him. He took his hand and cupped his face as he ran a finger around the mouth that encased him.

This turned Starsky on way too much and he almost came right then. He pulled off Hutch and was panting. Looking up at his lover he took his hand. “You keep doing things like that and I am not gonna be much use to you for too long.” He kissed Hutch’s hand and laid it gently to his side. Then he kissed Hutch’s stomach and reached up to run his hand over his cheek. He got up on his knees, reached over and grabbed a tube off the bed table. He squeezed some into his hand and warmed it up a bit. Then to Hutch’s surprise he coated Hutch’s cock.

“Starsk?”

“Shh.” Starsky couldn’t help but grin. He moved up as he straddled his lover, positioned himself over Hutch’s cock, and pushed down. He kept pushing slowly until he was fully impaled.

Hutch found himself panting as he felt his lover engulf him. He put both hands on his lover’s thighs and rubbed them watching Starsky’s face while he was getting used to his fullness. When Starsky made eye contact with him he smiled. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Starsky was panting as he grinned back. He rose up slightly and pushed down as he closed his eyes and moaned. Hutch started to push up and meet Starsky, working to match his rhythm.

Hutch continued pushing up, meeting his lover. Then he pulled Starsky down onto him hard and rough.

Starsky took everything Hutch gave him.

Hearing Starsky moaning and crying out his name always made him crazy. He moaned himself as he pushed up into his lover.

Starsky grabbed his own cock and pumped a few times when he felt the orgasm hit hard as he almost fell forward. He held Hutch’s chest with one hand as the spasms went through his body.

Hutch felt Starsky’s body start to squeeze his cock which was embedded deep inside him. He felt the warm strands of liquid showering his stomach and chest as the contractions of Starsky’s anus started pulling him over the edge and into complete bliss. He yelled Starsky’s name when he went over the edge, gripping his lover’s hips. Starsky fell forward onto him and Hutch held onto him as he felt the spasms of both their bodies slowly subside. Hutch felt his cock slide out of his lover. He smiled and hugged Starsky to his chest as he closed his eyes. 

He started to say something but heard the steady breathing and light snoring coming from his partner. Hutch smiled as he rolled Starsky gently off of him and pulled him close to his side. He lay there listening to the sound of the waves coming through the bedroom window and finally fell asleep himself. 

***********************************

Starsky woke up smelling pizza. He rolled over and looked at the clock. They had slept all afternoon and it was eight o’clock in the evening. Starsky made his way to the bathroom and then slipped his pajama bottoms on. He walked out and saw Hutch with two bottles of beer in his hand.

“Hey there. Thought I would do something quick for dinner. I figured you probably worked up an appetite earlier.” He grinned and kissed Starsky. Then he handed one of the bottles to him.

“Thanks. You hear anything about Bobby?” Starsky took a drink and sat at the table.

“Nope. I figure Dobey made sure he was put up for the night and guarded so I didn’t bother. He’s safe.”

“You know, when he said he got some info on Labianca, I figured he was blowing things out of proportion. I mean, nobody’s ever gotten anything on that guy other than stuff that got thrown out of court for lack of any real evidence to put him away on. Then I saw that file.” Starsky picked at his pizza. “I just thought about how scared he must be right now. He has a wife and kid...”

“Starsk? We’re going to nail Labianca to the prison wall and he isn’t going to see the light of day for a long time. He’ll get life without parole. Do you realize how many people that work for him will sing a song when we arrest him? They will do anything to get a lighter sentence or no sentence.” Hutch saw Starsky relax and finally take a bite of his pizza. “Maybe we’ll take a well-deserved vacation after we get him. Maybe take a week and go visit Bobby and Jaime?”

Starsky smiled, “Yeah, that’s if Jaime hasn’t disowned him or us by then.”

“I can’t see that happening...but...I can see her being mad.” Hutch chuckled as he took a bite. “He was just doing his job. How was he to know what kind of animal Labianca is.”

“Maybe we need to give it a month or so until it settles down, then we’ll go visit. On the other hand, he might need help.” Starsky laughed. Hutch laughed with him.

*****************************

The next morning they were in Dobey’s office at eight just like they had been told to be. Bobby and the DA walked in right after they got there.

Starsky grinned at Bobby. “Mornin’.”

Bobby sat down in the chair next to Starsky. Hutch was sitting on the arm of Starsky’s chair.

“Morning.” Bobby answered as he nursed a cup of coffee.

The DA looked at Bobby, who had his sunglasses on, and shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re a lawyer. Are you going to remove the glasses for this?”

Bobby glanced over at Benton. “I didn’t know that was a rule around here…about wearing glasses.”

“There isn’t. I just thought maybe you might want to see what is written on these pages clearly.” Benton was getting annoyed.

“Did you not get any last night? Is that why you’re being such a jerk this morning?” Bobby said with no expression as he took a sip from his cup.

Hutch about spit his coffee out. He looked at Starsky and smiled as he shook his head.

Starsky looked down, grinning.

“That’s enough.” Dobey walked in and closed the door. He walked over and sat behind his desk. “Okay, we have a full report on all his dealings that we know of. Bobby has given us evidence that will back up what we have and more. There is also information in here about people he dealt with that were found dead about two weeks or so after these were written. This is a gold mine. We have to get Bobby to another safe house. That is where you two are going to come in. Benton here will tell you the rest. This goes back to about two years ago. We have enough on him to give him life without parole.”

Benton continued where Dobey left off. “Okay. We have a new safe house because we got word Labianca found out where he was. We spotted a car outside of the subdivision and when we went to investigate it, they left. We don’t want to take any chances. Starsky, you will take Bobby to the new location. Two detectives will accompany you both to the house. It’s outside of the city. There will be uniformed officers there when you arrive. Hutch, I want you to come with me. We will meet them at the house. I have no doubt we were followed this morning to the station, so we have an unmarked car we are sending you both in.”

Starsky was about to argue about taking his car and stopped when he saw the look Hutch gave him. “Okay.”

“Hey.” Bobby said. “What about my wife and my boy?”

“We took care of that already. We have armed officers staying at your place. They are safe. If need be, we’ll move them but I don’t think we’ll need to.” Benton answered.

“Yeah, I bet she is loving that.” Bobby shook his head. “I’m in big trouble when I get home.”

“It won’t be for that long if everything goes as planned.” Benton said. He looked at his watch. “We need to get moving.”

“Uh, before we go...I gotta use the john.” Bobby got up and walked out of the room. Starsky followed.

“I’ll meet you guys out in the hall as soon as I go over some things with your Captain. Oh, and here.” Benton handed Hutch a few pieces of paper. “They are going to need these when they get to the house.” Benton’s attention went to Dobey as they went over last minute details.

Hutch nodded as he followed them out. He was quiet as they headed for the bathroom. Bobby went into the bathroom and Starsky leaned against the wall just outside the door with his arms crossed. He saw the worry in Hutch’s face. “Talk to me, Blondie.”

Hutch sighed as he looked down. “Starsk...just be careful...okay?” 

Starsky grinned. “I’m always careful, babe.”

“I know you are.” He got closer. “This guy is...a monster…probably worse. Out of all the low life sleaze balls we have ever gone after...”

“We’re gonna get him this time.” He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Hutch’s face. “You worry too much.”

Hutch gave a nervous smile. “I got a lot to worry about when it comes to you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Starsky squeezed Hutch’s arm.

“Remember. Go straight to the house. The radio is set on a frequency only we can talk on...” Hutch pondered as if he was forgetting something.

“Hutch, stop worrying. Besides, there are two more detectives that will be with us.” Starsky bent in and gave Hutch a kiss on the lips.

Bobby came out of the bathroom and saw the somber looks on Starsky and Hutch’s faces. “Something wrong?”

“Oh, you know. The same ole’ same ole’.” Starsky smiled. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Hey? Is there a chance I can talk to Jaime?” Bobby asked.

Hutch smiled slightly. “We’ll see what we can do.” Hutch looked over and saw two detectives waiting for them. “I think your escort is here.” He chuckled. He saw it was an older detective that they didn’t get along with, especially Starsky. “And behave yourself, Gordo.”

Starsky glanced at the two detectives, looked down, and grinned. He nodded and they all walked toward the open elevator. Everyone but Hutch stepped into it. “See ya in a little while.” Starsky said as he smiled at his partner.

Hutch nodded. “We’ll be there soon. I’ll radio you as soon as we are on the road. Oh, here.” He handed Starsky the papers. “Benton said you guys will need these at the safe house.”

Starsky smiled and winked as he took the papers.

The elevator closed and Hutch walked back to Dobey’s office. He had a nagging thought that something was not right. He could feel it. He shook it off and tried not to think about it. Benton came out of the office with Dobey.

“Okay. We have everything in place. I’ll go over it with you on the way. When we get there, we sit tight. Warrants will be issued to seize all four buildings in the city and his house and properties. He has two more places that we are close to finding.” Benton headed for the door. “Alright. Let’s get moving. I have to get something from my office and we will be on our way.”

“Why can’t they wait for us and we all go together?” Hutch asked.

“Hutchinson, you know as well as I do, we would be targeted if we had a convoy going out there. This has to be as discrete as possible.” Benton waited for Hutch to answer. All he got was a nod. “Let’s go.”

***************************

As they drove out of the city, Starsky glanced over to the detective who was driving. “I hope you got directions.” He smiled at the somber detective.

“Yeah, we got directions, smart ass.”

Starsky looked back at Bobby who was sitting behind the driver’s seat. “Hanging in there?” He said with a smile.

Bobby chuckled. “I guess.”

“How far is it to the safe house?” Starsky asked.

“Not far, about a half hour or so.” The detective in the back responded.

Starsky looked out the window at the passing scenery. Something wasn’t right. He felt it in his gut. “You guys sure we aren’t being tailed?”

“Positive. Sit back. Relax.” The detective driving smirked.

Just as Starsky started to respond back, everything went dark.

****************************

The first thing that Starsky felt was pain in his head. He realized he was tied to a chair when he tried to raise his hands to his head. He opened his eyes to darkness. “Bobby?!” There was no sound. Then he heard the door to the room open and the light came on. He squinted until his eyes got accustomed to the light. 

“Well, Starsky. Good to see you’re with us again.”

Starsky saw it was one of the detectives who had been in the car with him. “How much is Labianca paying you? I hope it’s a lot being as you are gonna be out of a job.”

The man laughed then smacked Starsky in the mouth. “Smart ass. I never could stand your smart mouth. Now I get my chance to beat the crap out of you. You don’t have your partner here to protect you.” He walked over to another door and banged on it.

Another man, who Starsky didn’t recognize, brought Bobby in. He was not tied up. The man sat a chair across from Starsky. “Sit down.” Bobby did what he was told. 

Starsky grinned at Bobby. “Welcome to the party.”

Bobby nervously grinned back. “I thought you’d never wake up. Wonder if there is anywhere to get a drink around here.”

“Ask the ugly guy in the corner.” Starsky felt a hand grip his hair and yank his head back. He was looking in the face of Tony Labianca. Gritting his teeth he said, “Well, this guy is just as ugly.” He was rewarded once again, this time with a punch to his side.

 

“Shit, Dave, shut the hell up!” Bobby yelled. “You want them to kill ya?”

“Your friend is smart. Let’s see how much smarter he will be when I ask him a few questions. Your life will depend on how he answers.” Tony looked at Bobby. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t see that my files had been tampered with? Now, what did you take? What did you give the cops?”

Bobby was too afraid to answer. “I didn’t take anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why they were hiding you. Come on Bob...” Tony smacked him on the back. “Pal, friend...” He pulled a chair up by him and sat down. “I am going to ask you one more time. What did you give the cops?”

“I...”

Starsky looked right at him, “Don’t tell him anything!” One of Tony’s bodyguards started to hit him as one of the detectives walked up.

“Let me do the honors, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” He punched Starsky right in the stomach. Starsky yelled out and fell forward hanging from his arms, which were tied behind the back of the chair. The detective grabbed his hair and pulled him back to a sitting position.

Tony calmly looked at Bobby. “I’m waiting.”

Bobby winced. “Dave...they’re gonna kill you...”

“Don’t say...any...thing” Starsky said between the shooting pains in his stomach.

“What did you give them?” Tony said calmly.

Bobby shook his head and a sob welled up in his throat.

Tony nodded to the detective, and he punched Starsky in his side.

Starsky knew something had broken. The pain went all the way through him. He cried out.

Bobby was pleading, “Please, don’t do this to him. I gave them...” He watched the other man grab Starsky by the hair. “Please...”

Tony nodded to the detective holding Starsky. Once again, he smacked him in his face so hard that blood projectiled across the room.

“Oh, God.” Bobby yelled. “I’ll tell you! I have to see it to tell you! Just stop doing that to him!”

“No...Bob...don’t tell...” Starsky could barely get out the words as another punch landed in his side. He screamed in pain and once again fell forward.

Tony smiled. “I knew you were a smart man. Okay. Johnny? Take Bob here out of here and down to my office.” The man obeyed. He led Bobby out of the room. Tony looked at the other detective by Starsky. “Glen? Since you’ve been so good, I’m gonna let you have Starsky to yourself. Do what you want to him. But I want him dead and disposed of when you’re finished.” He walked out of the room.

Glen and one of Tony’s guards looked at each other and smirked. The detective bent down and whispered in Starsky’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you up.” He looked over at a door. “Don’t that room have a bed?”

“Yep.”

“Good. Help me get him in there.”

The men carried Starsky in and threw him on the bed. Tony’s guard chuckled. “Have fun. Maybe when you’re done, come get me so I can have some fun too.” He left the room.

Glen took off his jacket. He looked at Starsky on the bed as he undid his shirt. “Oh, yes. We’re gonna have a lot of fun, Starsky.” He walked toward him and started to undo Starsky’s belt.

*****************************

The radio was silent. Hutch tried again to call the car Starsky and Bobby had left in. “Something’s wrong.”

“Hutch, it’s probably the frequency out here in the sticks. They’re fine. Most likely they are already there.”

Hutch felt a knot in his stomach. He tried again. He threw the microphone down.

“Hey, cool it, Hutchinson. I told you, they’re fine...” His words were cut off by Hutch.

“Pull over there! That’s their car. What the hell are they doing?”

 

Benton pulled off the road onto a small dirt and rock area. Hutch jumped out of the car. They both drew their weapons and walked slowly over to the car. The windows were tinted so dark that he couldn’t look inside. He went to the passenger side and opened the door a crack. He glanced in then swung it the rest of the way open. The car was empty. He let out the breath he had been holding.

Benton made his way over to the car and opened the driver’s side and looked in. “The keys are still in the ignition.”

Hutch noticed blood on the head rest. “Blood.” He saw the papers Starsky had had in his hand when he left the station. Blood was splattered on them. “Oh… God...” He trailed off. “This is Starsky’s blood...”

He stood up and saw Benton was already radioing Dobey. He walked around looking at the ground. He saw another few drops of blood. Then he saw the tire tracks.

Something caught his eye. He walked over to where the tire tracks stopped and bent down. There on the ground was Starsky’s corded necklace with the coins. He picked it up; clutched it in his hand and closed his eyes. He put it in his pocket.

Benton came over to him. “Dobey is on his way. So is a forensics team and back up.”

“Yeah.” Hutch walked to the end of the lot and looked around. “They could be miles away by now.”

“Or they could be a short distance from here. We’re going to find them.”

Hutch was pacing. “I have to go look for them...”

“No! You’re not going alone, Hutch.” He held his arm as Hutch was trying to walk to the car. “I mean it, Hutchinson! These guys are dangerous. Wait till we have back up, then you can go.”

Hutch wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of the man standing in front of him. Why hadn’t he listened when he told him they needed to follow them. He walked over to the passenger side of the abandoned car and looked on the floor in the back seat. He knelt down, looking around the door frame. Once again he looked at the blood on the head rest. “If someone made them pull over, how is it that it looks like Starsky got hit from behind? There is blood on the back of the head rest and floor.”

“How do you know your partner was sitting there?”

“Benton, Starsky would not be sitting in the back seat, I am not that stupid. Plus, the papers he was holding are on the floor in front. He also knew I was going to radio him as soon as we left. I will bet my life that is his blood.” Hutch pointed to the seat.

“Hutch, we need to keep our heads here...”

“Yeah, well, I hope they still have theirs. This man is not just a two bit crook. He is a murderer! He will kill them in an instant and we will never find the bodies. This is what he does, Benton! I need to go...”

A row of cars were heading their way. A black forensics van followed. They pulled into the parking lot. Dobey got out and walked up to Benton and Hutch.

Hutch was frantic by then. “Look, I got to go look for them. The tire tracks go this way. I am going now...”

“Hutchinson, you’re not going anywhere alone.” Dobey bellowed.

 

“Cap’n, please. I have to find them before they kill Starsky and Bobby.” He started to head for the car. “I’ve waited too long already!”

“Hutchinson...” Dobey saw him turn around. He took a breath. He saw the look on Hutch’s face and gave in. “Okay, but I am coming with you.”

Hutch nodded and got into the car. Dobey followed.

Soon they were driving up every road they could find. It was getting to be late afternoon and they finally made their way back to where the parking lot was. Benton met them as they got out of the car.

“We need to head to the safe house. We have people checking out houses and places around here and on the outskirts of town. Labianca has a house somewhere around here. That is probably where they are.” He shook his head. “They must have had a dozen people stop this car to bring all four of them down.” When Benton looked up, Hutch was glaring at him.

“Let’s go before it gets dark.” Dobey headed for his car. “Hutch? Come with me.”

Hutch hesitated, then followed his captain.

They arrived at the safe house about twenty minutes later. There were a couple uniformed officers there when they arrived. Hutch walked in and went straight to the bathroom. He relieved himself then went to the sink to wash his hands. He stood at the sink and looked in the mirror. “Starsk? I’m coming for you. Hang in there, buddy. Take care of Bobby.” He whispered to himself. He finally splashed cold water on his face then grabbed the towel next to him to dry off. He went to join the rest of the men in the front room of the house.

“The two detectives that were sent with them… we just found out are being paid off by Labianca.”

Hutch blew up. “You sent them with two of Tony’s men?!”

“Sargent, we had no idea they were with Tony until about two hours ago.” Benton tried to keep his voice calm. “We are doing everything we can…”

“Maybe you’ve done too much, Benton! If you would have listened to me and foll…”

“Hutchinson! Calm down! This is not going to help us find Starsky and Bobby!” Dobey was between them pushing Hutch back.

Hutch took a deep breath and backed down.

“I have a team coming here. They’ll help search every inch of this area, and further, if necessary. It’s dark out there now. There isn’t much we can do in the dark. Hutch, if I had had any kind of feeling that those two detectives were not on the up and up, do you think I would have sent Starsky or Bob with them?” 

Hutch looked down as he shook his head. “I need air.” He walked to the door leading to the back porch and walked outside.

He stood on the porch looking out at the vast expanse of the wooded area that surrounded the house. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his partner in his mind. He whispered, “Where are you, Starsk?”

The door opened and his captain walked out on the porch to join him. He had two sodas in his hand. He handed one to Hutch. “I would have got you something stronger but I think we need to keep clear heads right now.”

“Thanks.” Hutch took it and sat on a chair. Dobey sat down next to him.

“Ken, you need to give Benton a break.” Dobey saw the look on Hutch’s face. “He was only doing what was standard procedure for the department.” Hutch just stared at him. “I know some of the department’s procedures aren’t the greatest sometimes, but we have to follow them.” Dobey shook his head and took a drink of soda. “It stinks; I know.”

“Even if we know at the time it’s wrong? I had a gut feeling it was. Benton blew it off.” Hutch shook his head. “I should have taken it in my own hands” He sighed and laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. “It’s over now. They have them and there is nothing we can do right now but wait and hope they are not dead when we find them.”

“Hutch...”

“I really need some time alone right now, okay?” Hutch squeezed his captain’s arm gently. “Sorry, I don’t mean to take it out on you...it’s just...”

“I know, son.” Dobey stood up. He knew all too well what it was like to have a missing partner. He had gone through the same thing himself. He prayed it would be a different outcome. The man who had taken his partner had been just as bad as Labianca. Dobey walked inside leaving Hutch with his thoughts.

Hutch thought about every possible place they could have taken them. His mind was racing and his body was exhausted. He finally found himself nodding off a few times.

Hutch dozed in the chair on the porch. All of a sudden he was jolted awake. He could have sworn he heard Starsky calling him. He jumped up looking around at the woods in back of the house. He went out into the yard behind the house and finally screamed Starsky’s name. This brought Dobey and about a half of dozen people out onto the porch.

“Hutch?” Benton ran down the steps. “What’s going on?” He was scanning the yard and the outlying area in the woods.

 

Hutch shook his head. “Uh, must have been my imagination. I thought I heard...never mind.” He walked back up to the porch. Everyone went back inside but his captain.

“What is it, son?”

“I...I thought I heard him. He was calling...me.” Hutch looked down and shook his head. “It was so real...”

“It’s okay. Come on inside. Get something to drink and eat. You need your strength if we’re going to find him.” Dobey pulled on his arm. At first Hutch pulled away from him, but he finally got him to walk toward the house.

An hour later a car drove up. The door came open and one of the officers who had been watching outside came in with two FBI agents. One had an envelope. He handed it to Dobey. “That’s from forensics. The blood in the car belonged to Detective Starsky.”

Hutch almost lost the contents of his stomach. Even having known it was Starsky’s blood, having it confirmed rocked him. He took in a deep breath. He recognized one of the men from when he and Starsky had helped them on a case. Hutch stood up.

The one named O’Brien walked up to Hutch. “We also know where they’re keeping them.”

Hutch felt like he was going to rocket out of the building. “Where?!”

“Just up the road, actually. I have a swat team on the way here.” As he said that they could hear what sounded like a truck pull up. “My partner is going to fill everyone in. Hutch, you need to come with me to the van. I want a vest on you going in. I don’t want any unnecessary mistakes. If we’re gonna save Detective Starsky and Mister Zimmerman, I want everyone in one piece coming out.” He headed to the door with Hutch on his heels. The other man filled everyone in on the plan for the rescue.

Hutch took his holster and shirt off. He slipped on the vest and then proceeded to put his shirt back on. Once his had his gun back in place he followed O’Brien to his car.

“Hutchinson?” O’Brien stopped before he opened the car door.

Hutch looked at the agent.

“I need you going in with a cool head. Okay?” O’Brien looked into Hutch’s eyes. “I mean it. Are you with me on this?” 

Hutch paused, then nodded.

O’Brien nodded and got in the car with Hutch.

 

They had a convoy going with the van and a few police cars following. They went down a road Hutch realized he had searched earlier. The car slowed and pulled into a clearing. At the bottom of a hill was a large home.

“I looked down this road. I turned around here. Why didn’t I get out of the car?!”

“Hutch, calm down. It would have been dangerous for you to go in there by yourself, you know that. We’ve got them. Okay? Now let’s go get your partner and Mister Zimmerman.” O’Brien got out of the car and Hutch followed.

*******************************

Bobby had been beaten up, but not like Starsky had been earlier. He knew one thing, his arm hurt badly. He was handcuffed to a pole in the far corner of the basement and every move he made sent pain through his shoulder and back. He heard Starsky’s cries a few times but he didn’t know where it was coming from. There was a wall between him and the room they had originally been in. He also knew that it would be a miracle if they got out of this alive.

All he could think about was Jaime and his son. He found himself praying for God to take care of them. He realized he was crying. He took a deep breath. “I love you, Jaime...you guys are gonna be okay.” Somehow he hoped they would be able to hear him.

He heard a loud bang. Then silence. It had come from somewhere upstairs. Then he heard voices. He could have sworn he heard Hutch yelling, but wasn’t sure.

He heard Tony yelling. Silence again. He thought he heard a scuffle but...then he heard Starsky’s cries again, but they were more muffled and softer. The door to the basement opened and he saw officers coming down the stairs and make their way over to where he was.

Then...”Kenny!”

“Bobby!” Hutch looked him over. “Cavalry’s here.” he tried to joke but it came out stressed. “How are you holding up?” Hutch let the other officers cut the chain between the cuffs on Bobby’s wrist. “My arm...it hurts, but okay other than that.” Another officer came up behind Hutch and was checking out Bobby’s injuries.

“Where’s...” A cry came from the other part of the basement. Hutch ran towards the cries. He burst through the door and saw Glen beating Starsky with a belt. He jumped on him and started punching him.

O’Brien ran through the door right after Hutch had Glen on the floor. He was trying to pull Hutch off of him.

“Hutch, come on! We got him, buddy...come on...”

O’Brien managed to pull him up and off Glen and let two other officers get him out of the room. Hutch stood and stared at his naked, beaten partner. He walked over to him. Starsky was unconscious.

Hutch sat on the side of the bed. “Starsk?” There was no response. He took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes that held his partner’s arms to the top of the bed’s headboard. He gently lowered them to his side. He did the same for the ropes holding his legs. The ropes had cut into his skin on both his wrists and ankles. He looked down at his partner’s body. There was so much blood he couldn’t quite see the wounds. His lower back had cuts and blood that flowed between his cheeks. There was also blood on his legs along with more welts. Hutch’s body shook as the anger and fear ran through his veins.

“Ambulance is has a four minute eta.” O’Brien touched Hutch’s shoulder.

Hutch seemed to flinch when O’Brien touched him. Then he nodded. He was looking at Starsky’s body. Time seemed to stand still. He whispered. “I should have been here sooner...” He tried to keep calm. Hutch ran his hand over Starsky’s head through the damp curls. “I’m sorry, babe...I’m sorry...” He felt another hand on his back.

“Ken? The ambulance is here. You need to move away to let these people do their job.” Dobey was standing behind him.

Hutch couldn’t leave Starsky.

“Hutch? You don’t have to leave the room. Just let these guys look him over so they can transport him, okay? Come on, son.”

Hutch slowly got up. He stepped back against the wall with his captain

*****************************

Hutch saw they were ready to transport his partner. He looked at the girl in the ambulance. “I’m Detective Hutchinson. This is my partner...” He trailed off and looked down trying to get a hold on his emotions.

“I’m Lacey.”

“I need...is there room for one more?”

“Yes.” She answered.

Hutch sighed with relief as he climbed up into the ambulance. He sat by Starsky’s head. He rubbed his arm and bent over and kissed him gently on the side of his face. “You’re safe, babe. You hear me? I’m with you now...I’m here. I’m here.” He kissed his head then sat up and realized Lacey was looking at him. He froze as they both looked at each other.

“It’s okay. It’s good he hears you and knows you’re near.” Lacey said. “I can tell you love him a lot. It’s good that he hears your voice.” She smiled. “Don’t mind me. I have to take some vitals and radio them in.” She continued her work, not disturbing Hutch again.

****************************

Hutch leaned against the wall outside of the exam room in the ER. All he could think about was seeing his partner… broken, beaten, and tied to that bed. He would look in every now and then, only to see the backs of the medical staff. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

Why hadn’t he pushed the issue about following their car? If he had this whole mess wouldn’t have happened. Or would it have been worse? The doors to the room opened and a doctor came out.

“Are you Detective Hutchinson?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Doctor Cannon. Detective Starsky has multiple injuries and he is being taken up to surgery. I can’t tell you anymore right now. There’s a small waiting room down the hall. It’s a bit more private. If you go wait there I will be out right after I am finished to fill you in.”

Hutch managed a nod and the doctor disappeared back through the doors. He felt like he was going to slide to the floor. The room started to spin. A hand grabbed his arm.

“Come on, son.” Dobey said.

Someone grabbed Hutch’s other arm and, along with his captain, helped him to a chair.

Hutch looked up and saw Benton. He straightened and grabbed him by the collar. “You bastard! Why the hell didn’t you follow them right away?! Why did you wait?!” He swung at him and felt a hand pulling him away.

Benton was struggling to keep from getting hit but didn’t want to fight back. Dobey was trying to pull Hutch off Benton who was now against the wall. Finally Hutch surrendered and let himself be pulled to a chair and forced to sit down. 

“What the hell, Hutchinson! You want to get kicked out of here?” Dobey yelled.

“Hey, it’s okay, Captain Dobey. I’m fine. I would be the same way if it was my partner...”

“He’s more than just my partner...” Hutch looked down and took a deep breath.

“I understand that also, Detective, and I’m so sorry.” He saw Hutch give a slight nod. “Captain Dobey? I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Benton walked away.

Dobey handed Hutch a cup of coffee. Hutch reluctantly took it and sipped some of the hot brew. He almost choked on the mouth full.

“Uh...how much sugar did you put...”

“You need the energy, Ken. Drink it down then we’ll head to the other waiting room.”

“Cap’n...I don’t...”

“Drink it or we aren’t going anywhere.” Dobey was not budging.

Hutch downed the coffee. He made a face as the sugary liquid slid down his throat.

Dobey smiled slightly.

The two men headed down to the small waiting room. Hutch walked in and sat at the far end with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Dobey sighed and went to the coffee pot as a nurse came out and pulled the empty carafe and replaced it with a fresh pot. Dobey poured a cup and sat down near the door. He knew Hutch needed this time to wind down and think. After an hour Huggy walked into the room.

“Hey…” Huggy saw Hutch in the corner of the room. “How’s things going?” He asked quietly as he approached Dobey.

“Starsky’s in surgery now. He was a mess.” Dobey looked down. Huggy sat next to him.

“I...uh...brought some things for Hutch. I stopped by their place. I even brought a few things for Starsky.” Huggy trailed off. “You know, I can’t even count the times I’ve gone through their dresser drawers. You would think I knew every piece of clothing they owned by now.” He said in a shaky voice.

“I know what you mean. I want to thank you for everything you do for them, Huggy. We couldn’t survive without you.” He patted Huggy’s leg.

“I also brought some food. You guys need to eat. He’s going to need both of you.”

“Thanks. Why don’t you put it at the nurse’s station for now…until we find out what is going on.” 

“Okay, I will. I need to get back to work. Anita is training someone. Hard to find good help these days. You know how that is...” He glanced over to where Hutch was sitting. Then he said, “Let me know what’s going on.”

“Will do, Huggy.” Dobey smiled as their friend left.

About an hour later the doctor came into the waiting room. Hutch jumped up and met him half way. Dobey joined them.

“The surgery went well. Detective Starsky did well. Let’s sit down so I can explain things to you.” Both men followed the doctor to the chairs. 

“I’ll start with his external injuries. He was hit multiple times with what looks like a belt buckle. The buckle imprints are on his back and legs. He has several small gashes which needed a few stitches each. Those will dissolve in time. He also had a cut on the inside of his lip which took five stitches. Again, they will dissolve on their own. He has a lot of bruises and bumps. There is no sign of sexual abuse other than a belt mark on his penis and scrotum.

“Internally, he has two broken ribs. His right lung is punctured and we had to insert a chest tube to re-inflate the lung. His kidneys are badly bruised and we have a catheter in him to monitor his kidney function. His stomach was bruised but shows no signs of rupture. We are monitoring that also. We have a Nasogastric tube in him which will remove any blood from his stomach, just in case.

“He is on oxygen until we are sure he is breathing on his own. Then we will remove that. Until then, he’s been given something to make him sleep for a while. The first 24 to 48 hours are always the critical ones.” He looked at both men. “I know this is a lot to swallow. Do you have any questions for me?” Doctor Cannon waited patiently.

“Uh...W...when can I see my hus...partner?” Hutch forced out without breaking down.

“He’s being taken to ICU. Let me check on him and I will send a nurse to come get you. He will be there for a couple days then we will send him up to a room.” Doctor Cannon got up. He shook both men’s hands.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Hutch grabbed the doctor’s hand with both of his hands. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for my partner.”

“It’s my job.” He smiled. “If there is anything you want to ask me, have a nurse contact me.”

“I will. Thanks again.” Hutch took a deep cleansing breath and looked at his captain who was smiling. Dobey put his arms around Hutch and that was all it took. Hutch broke down in his captain’s arms.

Dobey held on tight to his ‘son’. How many times had they been through this? And how many more times would it have a happy ending? He always thought about that when something like this occurred.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Edith. She was standing with a handkerchief up to her mouth, weeping as she watched the two men hanging on to each other. She waved and Harold knew she had heard everything the doctor said.

He held onto Hutch until he calmed down. Edith walked away but he knew she would be back soon. They were just as much sons to her as they were to him.

********************************

 

A nurse came out later and led Hutch to the ICU. He stopped at the room where she told him his partner was. He had been here before. His partner had lain broken and fighting for his life too many times. He couldn’t take anymore. This had to come to a stop. He wasn’t going to allow this to happen again.

This job was not important to him anymore and he was going to tell Starsky as soon as he was strong enough and ready to hear it. The money didn’t matter, they had money. They had his grandfather’s farm house that his sister had been looking after. She made sure it was well taken care of. That was where they were going to go when Starsky got better.

He prepared himself before he walked through the door. As he entered he could hear the various machines keeping his partner alive. He moved closer and saw the bruising and swelling on his lover’s face. His eyes were so badly swollen it looked like he had something covering them. Hutch saw the various tubes and drains that disappeared under the covers. He walked over and lightly touched Starsky’s hair. He bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on his swollen lips then moved to his forehead and did the same there. He got close to his ear and whispered, “I love you, babe. I’ll be waiting for you when you wake up. We have a lot of things to talk about, but right now, you rest.”

He kissed him again and sat in the chair next to the bed. “I’m not leaving you, don’t you worry.” He held on to Starsky’s hand and laid his head on the bed next to it. “You’re going to make it, Starsk. You hear me, buddy? This isn’t going to happen to us ever again. We’re going to make it and it’s going to be okay from now on.” 

His Captain stood outside the room. He heard what Hutch said. He sighed and walked away to sit and take in what he heard. What he had heard hadn’t really surprised him much, but it hurt all the same. He was going to lose his two best detectives.

********************************

Two days later, Starsky was still in ICU. He was also still unconscious. Hutch had dozed on and off all morning.

Nurses came in and out checking vitals and the bag hanging from the bed. They checked all the machines. They would write down things on a clip board, then leave. The main nurse that always seemed to be there came in and walked up to him gently touching his shoulder, which startled him awake.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you.” She smiled. “The doctor will be in in a few minutes.”

Hutch sat up, “Uh...okay.” When she left he rubbed his face and brushed his hair back with his hands.

Shortly after that, Doctor Cannon came into the room. “Ken?” He shook his hand. “I’m sending him up for some tests. He is doing well as far as we are seeing here, but I want to make sure. I’ll begin weaning him off the vent. If his lungs take over the work of breathing, he should be off it in a day, maybe two. Also, we’re not getting any more blood out of his stomach, so we’ll pull the NG tube out today. I’m leaving the catheter in for a little while longer, maybe a few days. We’ll see how things go. When he gets to his room we will also wean him off the sedatives. He should be awake by this evening or maybe in the morning. Everyone is different with sedatives. Any questions?”

“No.” Hutch felt like his heart was going to leap. His partner was going to pull through all of this.

“Okay, if you think of any, just tell the nurse and she will contact me to come back.” Doctor Cannon looked at Hutch with concern. “I know this has been just as hard on you. I hope you’re taking care of yourself. He’s going to need you, Ken. We don’t want to have to put you in here too.”

Hutch gave the doctor a smile. “With the news you just gave me? I feel like I can dance on the ceiling.” He laughed.

The doctor laughed along with him, “Do me a favor? When he gets up in the room, take a hot shower and eat something. You can order whatever you want or have that friend of yours bring you something. This time actually eat it instead of pawning it off to my nurses.”

“I will. I promise.” Hutch smiled.

After the doctor left, the interns came to get Starsky to take him up to X-ray. Hutch had a hard time leaving his partner. In fact he followed them up to the doors leading into the room. After they came out they took him into another room. Doctor Cannon walked up.

“Good news. His lung has re-inflated. I turned the ventilator down and he is breathing on his own. I took the chest tube out and we are taking the tube in his stomach out. He will be in ICU until we have a room ready.”

Hutch felt like the world lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks, Doc.”

Hutch waited until they transported Starsky back to ICU. He watched the nurses perform their usual duties and when they left the room he walked up to look at his partner.

The swelling was going down a little in his face. His eyes had bruising around them but the swelling was subsiding in them as well. He leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “Hey buddy? It’s almost time for you to wake up and show me those beautiful eyes. You’re safe and getting better by the minute. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He kissed him again then sat back in the chair next to the bed.

He heard something behind him by the door. Thinking it was the interns taking him to his room, he stood and turned. It was Bobby and Jaime.

Hutch walked over and hugged Bobby, trying to be careful of the arm that was in a sling. “Hey there, buddy. Looks like you’re doing great.” Hutch turned and hugged Jaime. “Come to get this trouble maker?”

“Yeah, well, it seems when you all get together it always ends up in a hospital. Don’t you guys ever go to a bar and drink like everyone else?”

Bobby chuckled, “Well, we did. But Huggy kicked us out.”

“He did not.” Jaime smiled.

Bobby and Hutch both laughed.

“How is our boy?” Bobby asked with concern as he looked at Starsky lying in the bed.

“He’s going to make it. He got all the machines off him and is being transferred to a room finally. He’s going to be okay. It will take a little time for him to heal.”

“Does he always get mouthy with mob bosses?” Bobby asked.

“Well, it depends on the circumstances.” Hutch grinned but looked down.

“He wouldn’t shut up, Kenny. I told him to be quiet. He kept egging them on and getting the crap knocked out of him.” Bobby looked shaken. He glanced at Starsky, “Geez. They really fucked him up.”

“Yes they did. But it could have been much worse, Bobby. He didn’t get that far with him.” Hutch looked into Bobby’s eyes. Bobby nodded. He understood.

“I’m sorry about all this. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have even accepted this thing from the beginning. I should have checked…”

Hutch touched his shoulder. “Stop, please. It’s not your fault. You had no idea who this guy was. Starsky would never want you to blame yourself for something they did. You were doing your job, being a great lawyer. You had no idea this guy was scum.”

Bobby put his good arm around Hutch and hugged him.

“He’s going away for a long time.” Hutch said as he hugged Bobby back.

“We were headed to the airport. Thought we would drop by and see how he was doing.” Bobby hugged Hutch again. “Next time we get together we’re all gonna be getting drunk somewhere. Tell Dave he can even drive my car.”

Jaime chimed in, “Preferably somewhere where I can keep an eye on all of you.” She smiled.

Hutch smiled, “That somewhere is going to be closer than you think, buddy.”

Bobby gave him a puzzled look.

“When Starsky gets better I think we’re retiring. Moving to Minnesota.”

“Wow.” Bobby looked over at the bed then to Hutch. “You think he is going to agree?”

“I hope he sees things my way.” Hutch looked over at Starsky. “I can’t see him like this anymore, Bobby.” He looked down. “He can’t take it anymore…I can’t take it anymore.”

Jaime walked over to him and hugged him. “Things will work out. Minnesota is a nice place. He’ll love it. Are you moving to your grandfather’s farm?”

“That’s the plan.” Hutch grinned and looked at Starsky. “I hope he goes for it.”

“He will, I know it. He loves you. He’ll see it’s for the best.” She gave him another hug. “And we’ll be neighbors.”

Hutch hugged her back. “That’s all the more reason he should be happy to go.”

Bobby and Jaime walked out, leaving Hutch once again with his thoughts.

After they left Hutch walked back to the chair by the bed. He sat down and took a deep cleansing breath. He hoped Jaime was right.

********************************

A few hours later Starsky was brought up to his room. After the nurses finished and everything was quiet Hutch decided it was a good time to go take a shower. He glanced out into the hallway and re-closed the door. He grabbed a towel and headed in the bathroom. Hutch left the door slightly open and took a quick shower. 

After he was dressed in the clean clothes Huggy had brought, he shaved and brushed his teeth. Hutch checked on Starsky and sat down in the chair. He felt much better but was very tired and hungry. He grabbed the bag of food that the nurse had brought him from Huggy. As he unwrapped the sandwich the phone rang.

“Hutchinson.”

“Well, well, well...Detective Sargent...”

“Who is this?”

Laughter came through the receiver. “How soon you forget, you just saw me a couple days ago.”

Hutch was silent.

“This is Glen. Yeah, I know, I’m supposed to be in jail and such...but, I sort of…got out. In fact, I walked out right under their noses. Funny what you can do when people are so used to seeing you.” He chuckled.

“You...son of a...”

“Hutch, really. You shouldn’t talk so dirty, and you just had a nice shower.”

Hutch felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“Your partner was sleeping so soundly while I stood there. You were only a few feet away. What was that tune you were whistling?” Another laugh came through the phone. “I could have fucked him and killed him...”

“You come near my partner and I am going to kill you, you hear me, Glen, I’m going to kill you!” Hutch screamed. “Where are you?” Silence… “Answer me!” The phone went dead. Hutch ran out into the hall and looked both ways. A nurse walked up with a tray and set it down.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Did you see anyone come into this room a little bit ago?”

“No, I’ve been making my rounds. We’re short staffed and it’s just me and another nurse until midnight.”

Hutch ran into the room and called Captain Dobey.

***************************************

Dobey sighed, “I’m getting a couple uniformed officers to guard this door...”

“No.” Hutch stood up pacing the hall.

“What?”

“No, I...I’ll pick the two.”

“Hutchinson, I am well aware...” Dobey was interrupted.

“Listen, Cap’n. Two detectives were guarding him before and one almost beat my partner to death; not to mention almost raped him. Let me pick the two.” He looked at Dobey. “Please. I can’t chance it. He’ll kill him, Cap’n. Please?”

After a few moments, Dobey gave in. “Okay. It’s your call who watches the door.”

Hutch nodded and looked a bit more relieved. 

“Who do you want?”

“Mason and Jenkins.” Hutch replied.

“Okay.” Dobey walked to the phone at the nurse’s station. 

Hutch walked to the door of Starsky’s room. He looked down the hall. There were uniformed officers walking in and out of different rooms. He saw Benton heading his way.

He walked up to Hutch. “I heard what happened.”

Hutch still had issues with Benton about the whole car incident. “Yeah.” Was all he managed to get out.

“I have men to guard...”

“No. I picked the two officers I want to guard Starsky.”

“Hutchinson? I’m sorry about what happened to Starsky. Those men have been on the force for years and nobody would have guessed that they were in with Labianca. Hell, they were on the special task force to nail that guy! How would I have even known anything shady was going on. They had spotless records with the depart...”

“Yeah, okay...” Hutch leaned against the wall. He stood and waited for his captain to finish on the phone. When he hung up he turned and faced the men.

“Mason and Jenkins will be here within the hour. In the mean time we’ll wait here.” Dobey glanced at Benton who nodded.

“Thanks, Cap’n.”

Hutch walked back into Starsky’s room and the two men followed.

Benton walked to the foot of Starsky’s bed. “Shit.”

Dobey could see the anger in Hutch’s eyes. He moved between them. “Benton, why don’t I buy you a cup of coffee at the nurse’s station.”

“Sure.” Benton followed Dobey out of the room.

Hutch closed the door. He walked back to the bed and took Starsky’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was deep in thought when the hand he was holding squeezed back. He looked down and saw Starsky’s head move slightly and his eyes flutter, trying to open.

“Starsk? Babe? I’m here.” He kissed Starsky’s lips and moved gently to his cheek and kissed him again. He was rubbing his face against his cheek while murmuring loving words in his ear. He pulled back and saw Starsky’s eyes half open. He was trying to say something but the words didn’t come out. He closed his eyes, tried to move, and winced in pain.

Hutch automatically hit the nurse button. “Hold on, babe, don’t move.” He saw Starsky struggling. “Hey, babe, calm down. I’m here with you. “It’s over, Starsk.” He held him down, being very careful not to make it seem like he was still a captive. The nurse came in. With Hutch’s soothing words and light kisses on his cheek and ear, Starsky calmed down.

She came over and started to check his vital signs. “It’s good to have you back, David.” She continued checking all of his vital signs. “His heart rate is a little elevated but since he just woke up, it’s understandable. He’s going to be a bit groggy until the sleep medications wear off totally. The doctor left an order for pain medication. I will bring that in. I will also let Doctor Cannon know that his patient is awake.” She smiled and walked out.

Starsky was more aware of his surroundings. He could tell he was in a hospital. There wasn’t one place on his body that didn’t hurt. He looked into his lover’s eyes and smiled slightly. The look on Hutch’s face was a pain reliever all its own. “..utch.” He squeezed his partner’s hand.

Hutch got face to face with Starsky. “Welcome back, Beautiful.” He kissed him gently. When he felt Starsky kiss back; he basked in the joy he felt going through his body. 

“Hur..t” Starsky tried to shift. His back was burning, his muscles were aching and it felt like the pain was going to explode out of the side of him.

“Try to stay still, buddy. You have broken ribs and you’re bruised and cut inside and out. You have to stay still. The nurse is bringing you in something for pain, okay?” Hutch felt Starsky’s body relax a bit.

The nurse came in and injected the pain medicine in his IV. “Another nurse and I will be in shortly to clean you up and check your sutures. “She patted Starsky’s arm. “This should help, David.” Then she looked at Hutch. “Do you need anything, Ken?”

Hutch smiled, “No. Thanks, Nancy.”

“I’ll be right back. It shouldn’t take long. I know he is probably thirsty, but he can’t drink until the doctor sees him. But I can bring some ice chips in for him.” She smiled and left Hutch and Starsky alone.

He got back up next to Starsky’s face. He grinned, “Look, buddy. Don’t get to use to all these nurses giving you sponge baths.” He saw a slight grin on his partner’s face. “I might get jealous.” he chuckled. He saw the light in his lover’s eyes and it lit the whole room up.

“Only...yo...you.” He looked right in Hutch’s eyes. Lov...love...you.”

Hutch kissed him. “I love you.”

Nancy and another nurse came in with a cart. Hutch looked down at Starsky. “I’m going to let these ladies have you for a little bit. I’ll be right back.” He saw the concern in Starsky’s eyes. “Hey? I’m going to be right outside the door with Dobey, okay?” Starsky finally nodded. Hutch cupped the side of his face then ran his hand over the dark curls. He stepped back and walked to the door. He paused. If he looked back he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave the room. He took a deep breath and walked out into the hall.

Dobey was sitting next to Benton. When Benton saw Hutch come out, he got up. Hutch sat next to his Captain. 

“They searched every inch of this place from top to bottom. Hutch, the call came from down the hall in a vacant room.” Dobey saw Hutch shudder. “The officers are here, they’ll be up in a minute. They’re going to take turns guarding the door and patrolling.” 

“He’s awake.”

“That’s great news.” Dobey smiled.

“We need to get a statement...” Benton started to say.

“Stay away from him, Benton! He just woke up, for Christ sakes. I don’t want him to know what is going on right now.”

“Son, that might be hard to do.” Dobey was trying to be easy.

“Cap’n, please? He’ll know soon enough. For now, let’s just not say anything until he is stronger, okay?” Hutch saw the look on his captain’s face. “I promise I’ll tell him. I just want him to get stronger.”

“Okay.”

“Hey! You can’t do that...” Benton stood up.

“Yes we can, and yes, we will. Sit down.” Dobey said in a quiet but stern voice. He looked around then back at Benton. “We can wait on telling him. Why panic the boy?”

He looked at Hutch. “Tomorrow you tell him. Okay? I don’t know how long we can keep this from him if you don’t.”

Hutch nodded. “Thanks, Cap’n.”

Benton walked down the hall toward some uniformed officers. Hutch sat back.

“You and your partner have had your share of close calls. Anyone in your place would have to put his foot down… sometime.” Dobey looked down as he fidgeted with his hands. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you put in your resignation today.”

Hutch looked at Dobey. “How did you know?”

“It’s not hard to see how you are feeling. I almost quit the force once.” Dobey glanced at Hutch.

“Why didn’t you?”

“A promise I made to someone, once. When my partner got killed, I thought I had lost my own life. We always talked about what would happen if one of us got killed. We were best friends. He made me promise him if anything happened to him, not to let it stop me from living.”

Hutch said nothing, just sat and listened.

“You two are the same as we were. We weren’t bound by our hearts like you, but we were almost as close.” He sighed. “I had just asked Edith to marry me the night before he got killed. I made Captain a year later” He patted Hutch’s leg. “No matter what you two decide, I wish you all the luck in the world. You’ll always be like sons to Edith and I.” He looked down and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

“You take up mind reading in your spare time away from the office?” Hutch smiled as he wiped a tear away from his own eye.

“I’m not stupid, Hutchinson. I know when enough is enough. I could see it in your eyes and I heard it when you talked to your partner earlier.”

“Whatever happens, We’ll never forget you. Ever.” Hutch got up.

Dobey smiled. “You better not. Edith will have a say in that one if you try.”

Hutch grinned. He saw the nurses come out of Starsky’s room and headed back in to his partner.

Starsky looked clean and comfortable. He smiled as Hutch came to his side.

Hutch sat on the side of his bed and leaned close to him. He kissed him gently. “I thought I had lost you, you know?”

“But you didn’t.”

Hutch smiled, “No, I didn’t. And I’m never going to again.” Starsky seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open. “Why don’t you rest, babe? I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

“’Kay.” He closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

***********************************

By evening Starsky had had a few visitors from the station. Captain Dobey and Edith came with Cal and Rosie. Also Huggy and Anita stopped by. By the time everyone left, Starsky was exhausted. There were flowers and plants all over the room, sent mostly by the people at Parker and close friends.

Hutch walked over to the bed. “You had a busy evening.”

Starsky grinned. “I guess they like me.”

“I have no idea why.” He winked at his smiling partner. Then he leaned over and kissed him on the nose. “They might like you, but I love you.”

“You better.” Starsky grinned. Fatigue was showing on his face. He took a deep shaky breath in then let it out slowly.

“Looks like you’re ready for your pain medicine, huh?”

“Maybe.” He looked up at Hutch. Then said. “Yeah.”

“I’ll be right back.” He went out the door and saw Nancy walk past. “Um...can he get something for pain? He’s had a busy couple of hours.” Hutch smiled as he knew that she had seen the visitors come and go.

She said she would be in after she took care of another patient. Hutch turned around and nodded at Jenkins and walked back into the room.

Starsky was trying to move to a comfortable position. The head of his bed was still up from the visits. “Hey, what are you doing there, buddy?” Hutch was at his side and lowering the head of the bed. When he saw Starsky’s face was not straining anymore, he said, “That better, babe? You should have said something before.”

“S’kay. Thanks.” Starsky took Hutch’s hand. “Have you been home?”

“No. That’s a silly question to ask, isn’t it?” Hutch grinned.

“You need to rest too.” Starsky reached up and touched Hutch’s face. “You look like you haven’t slept in two weeks.”

“I’m okay. I get sleep here and there. You’re the one who needs to be getting his rest.”

Starsky took another strained breath in and blew it out slowly. “I...still hurt a lot. I just want the pain to stop.”

“You had a lot of injuries. It’s going to take a while to heal.” Hutch squeezed his hand slightly.

“I hope that scum rots in jail...” Starsky’s sentence was cut off by Nancy coming back into the room.

“Okay, David. It’s time to relax now.” She smiled. “You were a popular guy tonight.” She administered the medicine in his IV and then checked his vitals. “Good news. The doctor said tomorrow you get to try a clear diet. If you can handle that, then we can get some real food in you. Well, as real as the hospital has.” She smiled.

“Doctor Cannon might want to order some tests tomorrow sometime. After that he said the catheter might be coming out and we are going to get you standing up.” She straightened the bedding and turned off the overhead light above the bed. “Try to get some rest, both of you.” She walked out, closing the door after her.

“Well, you heard her, Blintz. You need rest too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hutch smiled. “Worry about yourself for once, huh?” He kissed his lover and breathed in his smell. “I know I must have told you ‘I love you’ a million times the past couple days, but I can’t get enough of you. I thought I had almost lost you again and I’m not taking that chance anymore. I never tire of kissing you or holding you in my arms. I never want to feel that loss again.” He kissed him again.

Starsky gave Hutch a puzzled look. “Something going on that I need to know?”

Hutch stiffened then kissed him again. “What’s going on is you need to get better.”

“Then you’ll tell me what’s going on?”

Hutch shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re stubborn, you know that?”

“You forgot ‘persistent’.” Starsky grinned. “What’s going on?” He yawned.

“How about you go to sleep right now and we’ll talk in the morning after you’ve rested, okay?” He saw the look on Starsky’s face. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Starsky could no longer keep his eyes open let alone try to get anything out of Hutch at the moment. He couldn’t have argued if he wanted to.

Hutch covered his partner and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the sink and got a cup of water. After he drank it he headed to the chair and pulled it out to a lounger. He grabbed the blankets and pillow in the closet and brought them over. He got as comfortable as he could as he unsnapped the strap holding his gun in place. He lay back and closed his eyes. His thoughts were racing and it was hard to relax. Finally, he fell asleep.

Nancy came in to check Starsky’s vital signs and told Hutch she was on duty again for the day until later this evening because they were short of help. She gave Starsky more pain medication and then left. Hutch looked at his watch and it was four AM. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When Hutch woke up again, he saw an intern standing at the foot of Starsky’s bed. He jumped up. “What’s going on?”

“I have to take Mister Starsky down for tests.” The intern held a clip board.

Hutch took it from his hands and sure enough there were orders from Doctor Cannon to take him for x-rays. Hutch was trying to wake up. “Okay. But I’m coming with you. Wait a minute.” He walked into the bathroom and as he urinated he kept the door open and kept an eye on the intern as he got the bed ready to transport his partner. He washed his hands. “Need some help?”

“Well, you can take the other side of the bed. We are short staffed this morning down there.” He chuckled.

Hutch saw Starsky was still sleeping. He had a gut feeling something was not quite right. Where was Jenkins? Where was Nancy? He looked over at the desk and up the hall and saw nobody. It was early though. The morning staff might not be there yet. Nancy was probably doing her rounds. “Why so early?”

“I don’t make the appointments. I just bring the patients down. We can call the doctor when we get there and you can ask him yourself. I just work here.” He acted unamused.

They got in the elevator and Hutch noticed they were going down. “Where are we going?”

“X-ray.”

“X-ray is up not down.”

“Oh, yeah, the machine went haywire on us so we are taking him to the other X-ray room.” He smiled at Hutch.

“Why don’t you take us back up to his floor and let me talk to the Dr...” Hutch was cut off by the elevator door opening.

As the door opened and he recognized the person standing outside of it, he went for his gun. He heard a click to his left. He looked over and saw the intern had a gun pressed to his groggy partner’s temple.

“Wha...what’s goin..on? Hutch?” Starsky was waking up but still groggy from the pain medication he had been given an hour or so earlier by Nancy.

“Buddy? Take it easy, okay? It’s going to be okay.” He stood staring at the intern. “Look, why don’t you take the gun off my partner? He can’t do anything.”

 

“But you can, Hutchinson. And you will do exactly what I tell you to do.” Glen laughed. He stepped back. “First you’re going to step out of the elevator and put your gun over on that table. Then you’re going to walk down that hall in front of us.”

Hutch looked at his partner then stepped out of the elevator.

“Hut..ch...what’s goin’ on?” Starsky was mumbling.

Hutch wondered how much pain medicine Nancy had given him? He was glad Starsky was out of it, though. He did what Glen told him. The he walked slowly down the hall. He could hear the bed and foot steps behind him. They got to the end of the hall.

“Open the door.” Glen ordered.

Hutch opened the door to a room with a couple beds. He walked in and turned slightly.

“Go over to the bed on the right and get the straight jacket that’s there. Then slip it on your arms and turn around. No funny stuff, Hutchinson, or Starsky gets his brains blown all over this room. That’s one thing that this place can’t put back.” He chuckled.

Hutch took a breath, walked over, and did as he had been told.

“Now turn around facing the bed. Remember, no heroics.”

Hutch heard Glen behind him. He felt the buckles being fastened in the back and then his arms were pulled tight across the front of his body and he heard clips behind him. Glen turned him around and shoved back on the bed.

“Get up there and lay down.” Glen ordered.

Hutch did as he was told. He looked over and saw the intern still had the gun to Starsky’s temple. “Take it easy, buddy.” He called over to him.

Glen brought the straps on the bed up and over Hutch’s waistline and strapped him to the bed.

“Okay, you can put the gun away now.” He smiled and walked over to Starsky. “I would tie you down again, but you look like you will be very cooperative this morning.” Glen rubbed his hand over Starsky’s hair then took a fist full of it and held his head back.

Hutch fought the ties that held him down. “Glen, leave him alone. You did enough to him. Let him go! You can have me. Just take him back upstairs!”

“Hutchinson, be patient and I will have you when I am finished with your partner.” He pulled the covers off of Starsky and ran his hand up his bare leg, pushing the hospital gown aside, to his penis. He played with the catheter, pulling on it. Starsky was moaning softly at the pain.

Glen then yanked and Starsky cried out. He stood and laughed as he held the tube in his hand. There was a little blood at the tip of Starsky’s penis.

Hutch screamed when Glen yanked the tube out. “Leave him alone!”

“I will, after I finish what I never got to do. I’m going to have him and the best part of all of this? You’re going to get to watch me fuck your partner.” He laughed as he watched Hutch thrash in the bed.

“And after I get done with him; I’m going to have your ass.” He laughed harder. “Then I can say I had both hot shot detectives by the balls and asses!” 

He looked up at the intern. “If you’re real quiet I’ll give you a turn.” He grabbed the intern’s covered cock. “Um...maybe we can have some fun after that too.” The intern seemed to shiver and gave a nervous smile.

Glen walked over to Starsky and ripped the tape off of his arm where the IV was. He yanked out the port and threw it aside. Then he stripped off the hospital gown.

“Please, Glen...please. Don’t do this to him. He’s never done anything to you. We worked together a couple times, remember? We’ve never had anything happen between us, have we? Why are you doing this to him?” Hutch saw Glen hesitate. “Come on, Glen. Just let us go and you can leave and get out of town. By the time we get to the room you will be long gone from this place. Please Glen...”

“Shut up! Shut up or I’ll tape your mouth shut!” Glen punched the side of the bed. Then he seemed to calm down. He looked at the intern. “I think I want some privacy. Go outside the room but leave the gun right here.” The intern gave Glen his gun. Glen set it down on a table behind him. The intern left and shut the door. Glen ran his hand down Starsky’s chest.

Hutch was thankful that Starsky was not awake enough to fight and get really hurt. He wanted to scream as he watched Glen touching his partner.

Glen took Starsky’s cock in his hand. He smeared the blood around and smiled. Then he looked over at Hutch as he bent down and kissed Starsky’s stomach right above his groin.

It happened so fast Hutch had no time to react. Starsky hit Glen, with both hands clasped, on the back of his neck. The force made Glen loose his footing and fall backwards. Starsky was instantly off the bed and on top of him. He grabbed the gun from the table and hit him a couple times with it until he knocked him out. He fell forward panting.

“Starsky!” Hutch yelled.

Starsky stood up and as he did the intern ran in.

“Stop!” Starsky had the gun pointed right at him. “Face down on the floor.” He looked around and noticed a few restraining straps on the nearby table. He made his way over to him and soon had the man secured.

He sat for a few moments to catch his breath. He went over to Glen and was planning on doing the same thing with the last two straps, but he ended up tying his hands around the post to the bed near the floor.

Hutch watched his partner in awe.“Starsk? How? You...you were awake...all this time?”

Starsky got up slowly and limped over to him. He smiled as he started to undo the straps around his waist. Then he helped Hutch to a sitting position. He was getting light headed and he knew he had to work fast. “Yeah...”

Hutch looked at his partner’s pale face. Sweat was breaking out on Starsky’s face and he seemed to be swaying back and forth.

As Starsky undid the last buckle Hutch broke free just in time to grab Starsky as he was falling down to the floor. “You ain’t going anywhere, partner.” Hutch chuckled and helped him back over onto his own bed. He laid him down and covered him up. The door slammed open and Hutch almost pulled Starsky back to the floor. Five uniform cops came in lead by Jenkins and Mason. Hutch breathed a sigh of relief.

Jenkins came over to them. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah.” Hutch was still panting from the bold entrance they made. “You guys know how to give a man a heart attack, don’t you.”

“Sorry. We heard something crash down the hall and we went to see what it was. When we got back the nurse came by and asked where you were. We found a paper on the floor that said X-ray on it. She said there were no orders for x-rays until this afternoon. We informed the other officers on the floor and then called Captain Dobey. It was pure luck we found you here. It was Mason’s idea to search the basement.”

“Good call.” Hutch smiled slightly and nodded to Mason who had walked over. “Uh, I hate to break this conversation up, but my partner needs medical attention. Can you help me with his bed?” Mason and Jenkins both helped Hutch get Starsky back into the elevator and back to his room.

Nancy was frantic when she saw them coming down the hall. Dobey and Doctor Cannon were standing by the door to Starsky’s room. Doctor Cannon and the nurses helped get the bed back into the room.

 

Nancy grabbed Hutch’s arm. “I know this is hard for you.” Nancy told him. A couple other nurses went into the room with a cart. “Doctor Cannon has to look him over. I promise I will come out as soon as possible to get you. I am sure he will want to talk to you.” She waited for a nod then patted his arm. She joined the doctor in Starsky’s room.

Hutch sat in a chair outside of his partner’s room. Dobey came over to him and sat down. “Good job bringing those two down.”

“It wasn’t me. It was Starsky.”

“Starsky?!”

“Yeah.” Hutch chuckled. “Here I’m supposed to be saving him and he ends up saving me.”

Dobey smiled. “You boys think alike. Thank God it’s at the right times.”

After about twenty minutes Nancy came back out.

Hutch smiled and stood up as she came over to them.“ The doctor will see you now.” She led the way back in the room.

Doctor Cannon nodded at Hutch and his captain. “We’ve got the IV back in and got him all cleaned up and checked. I’m leaving the catheter out. I am ordering a strong antibiotic for him for the next few days. That should take care of any infections that might be lingering where the catheter was put in. His penis is swollen so I imagine the catheter was yanked out. I am giving him a clear liquid diet for a couple days then if he does well and goes to the bathroom on his own with no trouble we will start a more solid diet. If he can’t urinate we will have to reinsert the catheter for a while longer.

Hutch nodded and Starsky made a face. Hutch grinned and looked down.

Soon after, they were alone again and Hutch was once again at his partner’s side. He smiled down at Starsky who was looking right back with a grin. “My hero.” Hutch kissed him. “When did you fully wake up to know what was going on?”

“It’s a pretty good wake up call when a gun is put to your head.” Starsky said. “Just kind’a played along.”

“I saw that. You could have really hurt yourself.”

“So how long have you been keeping it from me that he escaped?”

Hutch blushed and looked down. He felt Starsky squeeze his hand. “Starsk, I...I kept it from you because you just woke up. I was going to tell you today.”

Starsky smiled and pulled Hutch down to him. “I know you would have.” He saw the guilt-ridden look on Hutch’s face. “Hey, how about dinner tonight? We can split my broth by candle light.” He smiled and Hutch laughed.

“As long as it’s with you, I don’t care what is on the menu.” Hutch kissed him and buried his head in his partner’s neck.

“Hutch?”

“Hmm?”

“Lay with me awhile.”

Hutch smiled. “Starsk, they just...” He saw the serious look on his lover’s face. “Okay, move over, Gordo.”

Starsky scooted over a little with Hutch’s help. Then Hutch got into the bed beside him and pulled him close.

“This is nice.” Starsky scooted a little bit closer to Hutch’s body.

“Yeah it is.” Hutch kissed his head.

“Hutch?”

“Yeah?”

Starsky yawned as the pain and sleeping medicine they had given him started to take effect. “Stay with...me”

“Forever.” Hutch smiled and pulled him closer.

********************************

Two weeks later….

Now that he was able to stand without help the doctor said he could take a shower that day.

“I can’t wait to get out of this place. Actually, right now I can’t wait to take a hot shower.” He smiled as he kicked the covers to the side of the bed.

“Uh, Starsk? We need to talk about something.” Hutch sat on the bed next to his lover.

“What? Hey look, if you’re going to say I don’t get my pizza when I get home I’m going to start a rebellion.” He grinned. He could see the serious look on his partner’s face and was hoping that would get him to lighten up a bit.

Hutch grinned back. “As much as I hate to say it, I think I’m looking forward to that pizza also.” He took Starsky’s hand. “Buddy? I’ve been thinking a lot lately about us going back to work...”

“Hutch, in a couple of weeks I’ll be fine. If you think I need another week after that; I’ll take it. Maybe we can go somewhere to get away from things.”

Hutch smiled. “How about we go somewhere permanently and get away for good?”

“What are you talking about? Like quitting our jobs?” Starsky couldn’t wrap his mind around walking away from being cops. He looked at Hutch trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

“What would you say if I said yes?” Hutch watched his partner’s face.

Starsky looked down. “Why? Don’t you think I can take care of myself anymore? I get shot up...then this? Don’t you think I can protect you...”

“Starsk, babe.” Hutch shook his head. “I know you can protect me. That is not the point here. I am sick of being…” he pointed at the wall, “here...this place. I’m sick of us being here. Starsk, how many times have we almost died for that damn job? How many more times are we going to end up here? How many more close calls are there going to be before one of us finally gets killed?”

He took Starsky’s face in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you. If I ever lost you I would lose myself. I couldn’t live anymore. Do you understand what I am trying to say here?” Hutch kissed him. “I want this for us. I want to spend the rest of my life living it safely with you. I want to move away from here and spend our lives in a quiet little town, on the farm that was given to us. I want us to sit on the porch swing drinking lemonade and grow old together.” He stared at Starsky who seemed to be in shock.

Starsky was stunned at the news his partner had given him. He tried to imagine walking away from it all. Then everything Hutch was saying made sense. “You know I’d go to the ends of the earth as long as it was with you.” He had tears in his eyes. One escaped and rolled down his face. “I can’t describe how much I love you right now.” He wrapped his arms around Hutch and pulled him close. He buried his face in his shoulder and tried to keep from crying. “I’ll go anywhere you want to go.”

Hutch was caught up in emotions himself. This was a dream come true. He took a deep shaky breath. In a way Hutch realized that by quitting this would be a healing for both of them. He kissed his partner and wiped the tears from Starsky’s face. “You have no idea how happy I am right now. I have you in my arms safe and sound...” He trailed off and ran his hand down the side of Starsky’s neck.

Then he thought of something. “Wait, don’t move.” He got off the bed and went over to his overnight bag. He rummaged through it and pulled out a red velvet drawstring pouch. He brought it over to Starsky and handed it to him.

“What’s this?” Starsky grinned and paused as he looked the pouch over.

“Come on, Starsk, I know you love it when you get presents. Don’t act so shy.” Hutch smiled.

Starsky had a smile like a kid on Christmas morning. He opened the pouch and dumped the contents into his hand. It was his corded necklace with the coins. But the cord was new, and in addition to the coins, there was a silver star bead. “I thought I had lost this...I figured it was at that house...” He felt his eyes well up with tears. “Where did you find it?”

“On the ground when we found the car you were in before you got taken. I had Huggy take it to the jewelry store and get a new cord and clean the coins. The day I had to go to the station and Edith stayed here with you, I went there to pick it up. I found this silver star and told them to add it on with the coins.” He stepped close and took Starsky in his arms. “You are my star, you know that? You’re like my beacon of light, Starsk.” He kissed him and took the necklace and placed it around Starsky’s neck.

 

Starsky threw his arms around Hutch and held him close. He sniffled. “You know? We’re not gonna get anything done around here today if all we do is sit here and cry.” When he pulled back the necklace made a jingle noise because of the star hitting the coins.

Hutch saw the look on Starsky’s face. He smiled. “It’s sort of like belling a cat. This way I know where you are at all times.”

Starsky laughed.

Hutch chuckled and kissed him again. “Hey, buddy? Why don’t you go in and take your shower. I have to go out in the hall for a minute.” Starsky wiped his eyes and nodded as he got out of bed and started to undress.

Hutch went out in the hall where Nancy was. “Uh, can I talk to you a minute?” Nancy nodded. “Starsky can finally shower and...uh...well...I was wondering...”

“I will make sure nobody disturbs you two.” She smiled. “Lock the bathroom door just in case but it’s just me and another nurse for another two hours.”

“Thanks. You have been a big help.” Hutch hugged her.

“That’s what I’m here for. You better get in there before the water gets cold.” she grinned.

Hutch made his way back to the room. He heard the shower going and started stripping his off own clothes. He opened the door and a cloud of steam came out. He closed and locked the door.

“Hutch? Hey, I forgot a towel.”

Hutch got in the shower and got behind Starsky pulling him close. He kissed his ear and snuggled his neck as he continued kissing him.

Starsky laid his head back onto Hutch’s shoulders enjoying the loving he was getting. “God, I missed this.” He moaned as Hutch rubbed his chest gently. He was still sore but the pain was manageable. Hutch’s gentle hands were enough to soothe any discomfort he was having.

Hutch continued kissing Starsky’s neck and shoulder as he moved his hands lower. He cupped the velvet sacks. He squeezed gently and smiled when he heard Starsky moan. Starsky put his hand over Hutch’s and held on as Hutch continued massaging him. He moved his hand up and took Starsky’s cock. It seemed to jump in his hand.

Starsky whimpered at his lover’s touch.

“Turn around, lover.”

Starsky obeyed, turning, and facing Hutch.

Hutch pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Starsky’s cock against his own. Starsky was pushing himself against Hutch. “Hey, babe. Slow down. Let me do the loving today, huh?” Starsky seemed to relax a bit. Hutch kissed him again. He moved lower kissing Starsky’s neck and chest. He sucked and nibbled on the hard nubs.

“Oh, babe, God I missed you.” Starsky moaned as he ran his hand through Hutch’s hair.

Hutch continued down and got on his knees. He kissed Starsky’s stomach and moved lower. He took Starsky’s cock in his hand, rubbing his hand up and down.

Starsky looked down at Hutch as he took hold of his shoulders. He watched as Hutch took him into his mouth and sucked him gently running his tongue up and down the back of his cock. “Oh...man...Hutch...” He threw his head back and pushed into the hot heat.

Hutch wrapped his arms around his lover. He ran his hands up and down Starsky’s legs then back up to his round butt cheeks and gently squeezed them. He pulled his lover into him taking him down his throat. When he pulled back he glanced up at Starsky’s face. He tried to smile around the fullness in his mouth and could feel his lover growing and pulsating. He ran his fingers down the valley between the soft globes and rubbed his finger over the puckered opening.

Starsky ran his hands through Hutch’s hair and pulled his head toward him. As he felt Hutch push his finger into his anus he moaned at the double stimulation. His senses were screaming and He needed his lover in him. “Hutch...please...fuck me...please...”

 

Hutch pulled off slowly. “Not today, babe. You’re not ready for that. I have other ways to send you to the moon.” He took his lover’s cock all the way in. As he sucked he gently pushed his finger in and out of his anus.

Starsky cried out as he held on to Hutch’s shoulder with one hand and his head with the other. He pulled Hutch to him as he pushed back against Hutch’s hand. He was getting dizzy and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel the orgasm building and then Hutch shoved his finger in further and it hit his prostate. Starsky cried out as the spasms started.

Hutch continued sucking gently until every drop was gone. He held onto his shaking partner as the shower rained down on them. Hutch stood up and pulled his lover to him and kissed him.

Starsky held onto Hutch as his breathing got back to normal. He pulled back and looked down. 

“Looks like you’re a bit needy yourself.” Starsky wrapped his hand around Hutch’s cock. When Hutch gasped, he smiled. “Blintz? If I didn’t know better I would think you’re about ready to explode.” All it took was a few pumps and Hutch cried out as his head fell forward into Starsky’s neck.

When Hutch recovered from the orgasmic high, he kissed his lover. “I missed you.” He pulled Starsky close and never wanted to let him go again.

………………………………EPILOGUE…………………………………….

Hutch brought in a box and set it on the table. He looked around the kitchen. Memories from when he was a child flooded back to him. He closed his eyes and seemed to be transported back in time and was sitting at the table while his grandfather fixed him breakfast. He could still hear his voice.

“Kenny, you make sure to feed those horses today before you go to Bobby’s. Oh, and make sure you close the gate and lock it. I don’t want to be chasing horses around town all night long.” His grandfather’s voice faded…

Hutch felt arms around his waist and smiled.

“You look beautiful like this.” Starsky kissed his partner’s neck.

Hutch smiled. “Like what?”

“All calm and relaxed. Like a country boy who came home.” Starsky turned Hutch around to face him. He ran both his hands through his lover’s hair and pulled his face toward him and gave him a long and loving kiss.

 

“Thanks.”

“For…?” Hutch coaxed.

“For loving me enough to bring me here. I love this house.”

“I love you and I want to make sure I have years to show you how much.” Hutch kissed him. “I’m glad you like it here. You sure you don’t want to renovate and maybe knock a wall down or something?” He smiled.

“Naw. I like it just the way it is. Maybe a fresh coat of paint here or there but nothing major.”

Hutch smiled and bit his bottom lip.

Starsky sighed and melted back into a kiss. He pulled away and glanced at the box on the table. “What’s that?”

“Oh, this is from the store. Paper plates, cups, utensils and napkins. I also have groceries in the car we need to bring in.”

“It’s going to be great to see Cap’n Dobey, Edith, and the kids. I miss Huggy and Anita too. That’s the only thing I missed when we moved, it’s like we left our family.”

“I agree.”

“I’m glad we came here right after I got out of the hospital too. It was like a fresh start. Can you believe we’ve been here a month already?”

Hutch smiled. “Time flies. Did Bobby call?”

“Oh, yeah. He said they will be here at noon to help set up. They were going to be here earlier but Jaime was having a bit of morning sickness.” Starsky smiled. “Another mini-Bobby.”

Hutch laughed. “Yeah, now Jaime will have three kids.”

Starsky also laughed. “Well, let’s go get those grocery’s in the house.” He put his arm around Starsky as they walked to the front door. “Hey, I have an idea. We’ll get a couple horses.”

Starsky snorted as he shook his head. “You remember how that turned out the last time.”

“I think you handled yourself well.”

“Yeah, well...I think the horse felt sorry for me because he threw me off into that creek. He gave me a break after that.”

“Okay, no horses. What about a dog?”

Starsky grabbed a couple bags. “Now that I could live with.”

They both walked into the house with their arms full.

 

********************************

Later in the evening, after dinner was over, everyone sat around chatting on the back porch. Starsky was throwing a baseball back and forth with Cal and Rosie was busy playing with Bobby and Jaime’s little boy.

“Ken? I hope it wasn’t too serious with Huggy that Anita and him couldn’t be here.” Edith said with concern.

“Oh, stuff came up at work, but he said they would be at the next get together with bells on.” Hutch leaned back in the chair and watched Starsky and Cal.

“He likes it here.” Dobey said with smile.

“Yeah, he does.”

“You ever think about your own detective agency?” Dobey waited for a response.

Hutch glanced over at him in surprise but didn’t say anything. He just looked down. “Cap’n, I hope you didn’t...”

“No is the answer, if you’re thinking I asked Starsky already.” Dobey said.

“It’s just that...well, Starsk is healing now. We’re enjoying...doing nothing.” He smiled politely. He knew his friend wanted the best for them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause any problems, son. I just thought it might be good you both do this on your own. It doesn’t have to be big cases. Maybe even cold cases at first to get your feet wet.” Dobey saw the look on Hutch’s face. “I can help you get started if you want.”

“Harold, don’t push Ken and Dave into something they don’t want to do anymore.” Edith took his hand. “They came out here to get away from all of that. Let them be.”

Bobby came out with his guitar. He heard the conversation but kept his thoughts to himself. He sat on the step next to Jaime and glanced up at Hutch.

“Look, I appreciate the help. Maybe we’ll think about it. I want to give Starsky time. He has had a rough couple of months. I promise I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Hutch, you don’t have to do this. I was just throwing it out there.” Dobey smiled.

Starsky came up the steps. “Cap’n, You’ve got a future MVP here.” He smiled and patted Cal’s shoulder as he went up the steps. “He’s got a good arm.”

“Hey? Didn’t you say we were going to have a bon fire?” Cal asked.

Starsky yelled back as he ran to the door, “Let me go to the little boy’s room. When I get back out here you can help me set it up.” He disappeared in the house.

Bobby started strumming his guitar. “Hey, Ken? Go grab your guitar. Maybe we can do a little number for everyone while we wait for the fire.”

Jaime smiled, “Oh, that sounds great!” She smiled at Hutch.

Hutch grinned. “You got it!” He went inside and saw his guitar in the front room. He started to grab it and looked up the stairs. He went up looking for Starsky.

Starsky came out of the bathroom and saw Hutch at the door of the bedroom. He walked over to him. “Hey.” He kissed him.

“Hey, yourself.” He pulled him into his arms. “Having fun?”

“Yeah. Today’s been great. You?”

“It’s been the best. How are you feeling? It’s been awhile since you’ve had this much exercise.” Hutch looked concerned. “I thought maybe you had to come up here for a breather.”

“I’m okay. It’s not everyday family comes to visit.” Starsky smiled. Then he got concerned. He saw the wrinkled brow line. He ran a hand through Hutch’s hair and then ran his fingers over his fore head. “Are you upset about something?”

“Why is it you seem to always try to read my mind.” Hutch grinned slightly.

“Because I can tell when something is bothering you. You were happy. Now it looks like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. What’s up?” Starsky saw Hutch hesitate. “I’m not going back down there until you talk to me.”

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” Hutch saw Starsky was not budging. “Okay. Dobey suggested we start our own detective agency. He said he would help us set it up. We could work on cold cases for a while.” He stopped and tried to read Starsky’s face.

“What did you tell him?”

“I...I told him not now but...ma...maybe we would think about it. Starsk...I don’t think it’s time for this right now. I...I don’t think you’re...”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Hutch shook his head then looked down. “No, Starsk, it’s not. I can’t stand here and make your mind up for you. That’s not what we’re about. I’m not going to force you to live your life out sitting on a porch swing. If you want to do this, we’ll do this...”

 

“Listen. If I wanted to do that, you know I would never let you get a minute of peace. Right?”

Hutch smiled then chuckled. “You’re right, you wouldn’t.”

“So don’t feel guilty about this. You’re right. I’m not ready yet. Maybe in a few months I might change my mind. Maybe I won’t. Let’s just take this one day at a time. And If I do decide I want that or anything for that matter, you’ll be the first to know.” He kissed Hutch and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Babe, you are going to be stuck with me for a very long time.”

“God, I hope so.” Hutch kissed Starsky again.

“We better get back down stairs with our guests before they send out a search party.” Starsky smiled. As Hutch turned to the stairs; Starsky grabbed his arm. “Hey, I love you, babe.”

Hutch smiled. “Ditto.” 

They joined the others down on the back porch.

Everyone chatted and watched as Starsky and Cal piled up the wood then lit it. Bobby started to play his guitar and Hutch joined him. Hutch could not take his eyes off his lover. Things were going to be okay. No matter what was in their future, they would always have each other and their friends. Hutch thought about his grandfather. He knew he would have loved David Starsky as much as he did.

Starsky stepped back from the fire after he lit it and stood with his hands on his hips. He looked up at Hutch and saw he was looking at him. He smiled and winked. 

Hutch smiled back and fell in love all over again.

Bobby started singing as Hutch joined in...

“Come gather 'round people

Wherever you roam

And admit that the waters

Around you have grown

And accept it that soon

You'll be drenched to the bone.

If your time to you

Is worth savin'

Then you better start swimmin'

Or you'll sink like a stone

For the times they are a-changin'.

Come writers and critics

Who prophesize with your pen

And keep your eyes wide

The chance won't come again

And don't speak too soon

For the wheel's still in spin

And there's no tellin' who

That it's namin'.

For the loser now

Will be later to win

For the times they are a-changin'.

Come senators, congressmen

Please heed the call

Don't stand in the doorway

Don't block up the hall

For he that gets hurt

Will be he who has stalled

There's a battle outside

And it is ragin'.

It'll soon…”

(Bob Dylan)

 

Reply Reply to All Forward More  
Click to reply all


End file.
